Demyx is pretty fly for a white guy
by Seamistress89
Summary: I got bored. Basically Demyx plays the Pretty Fly song and Zexion sees him, resulting in fluff


Demyx is pretty fly for a white guy

Summary: Thanks to an AMV basically. I was just watching anAMV with Demyx and Sora are pretty fly for white guys or whatever, and the idea just sprung innto my head. It's a one-shot. If you don't like Zexionand Demyx paired together, then either go away or go to hell, bitches! Mwuahahahah!

Mel: Okay, like I said, it's this music videos' fault. Anyways, what's basically gonna happen is that Demyx is playing Pretty Fly For A White Guy (owned by Offspring) and Zexion hears him singing, and secretly checks it out. When he goes in Demyx' room he's basically shocked. If yah wanna know why then start reading, my darlings!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, so back off bitches (Bitches meaning stupid lawyers and people who sue for no reason)

* * *

Demyx sat on his bed and was softly tuning his sitar. He smiled in gratitude as the correct tune was heard from the instrument. He strummed his sitar in the tune of one of his favorite songs:

Offspring's own Pretty Fly (for a white guy).

Adter a few seconds he began to sing out the words.

"Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh,"

Outside, Zexion was taking a walk around the castle. After a few minutes he blinked in confusion. He heard singing. _Probably Demyx again,_ thought the purple haired man.

The man walked to Demx' door. He quietly opened it.

"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway,"

He quietly entered and sat down. _What the hell?_

"He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way,"

Zexion was basically mezmerized. The purple haired man then noticed what the blond was wearing. He almost had a nose bleed.

Demyx was almost naked, save for some red pokka dotted boxers.

"So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh,"

Zexion felt like saying something but nothing came out. Demyx just looked too hot like that to let it pass up. The mind trick man just nearly smirked as he leaned back on the closest wall.

Lucky for Zexion, Demyx did not notice him... Yet, anyways.

"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!."

Demyx finished his song and grinned. That was when he noticed Zexion who was smirking by now... A lot. (Heheheh, wonder why? XD)

Zexion stalked to the blond in a seductive way. "I didn't know you liked that song, Demyx," the mind trickster said.

Demyx gulped a dry lump in his throat.

The purple haired man closed the door as he passed it and then nothing more.

Well, I suppose you could hear moaning and "Oh Zexy," and stuff like that, but I'm too lazy to go into details. Just use your imagination people.

* * *

Mel: Like I said, you want the lemon, then use the imagination Kami-sama gave you. 


End file.
